Doomstone
Doomstones are powerful, magical stones scattered all across Tamriel. There are twenty Doomstones scattered across Cyrodiil. Thirteen of these monoliths are named after the birthsigns, while the other seven are believed to be named after long-forgotten cults. Doomstones are not the same as Rune Stones. Doomstones are mentioned in an edition of the Black Horse Courier, titled New 'Doomstones' Series!. Greater power Each Doomstone grants one or more greater power when touched. Some restrictions apply: *All Doomstones must be approached between 6 pm and 6 am. At any other time, one will get the message "No stars shine upon the Doomstone." *One can only be aligned with one single Birthsign Stone at a time but one can change powers by touching a different Birthsign Stone at any time. *The powers from Cult Stones are cumulative, so as one activates more, one begins to accumulate a great array of powerful abilities. *In order to receive Cult Stone powers, one must have a certain level of combined Fame and Infamy points. If lacking, the Hero will receive the message "The Hero's fate is known when the Hero's fame has grown." The renown requirement can be met by wearing the Gray Cowl of Nocturnal reward from the Thieves Guild, as it gives 100 Infamy whenever worn. Map The following is a useful map of the Doomstones in Cyrodiil. However, the map is not complete in all aspects (many of the Birthsign Stones and Shezarr Cult stone are missing for example, as well as misplaced markers, with the Lover's Stone marked as the Magnus). Map of Cyrodiil. Birthsign Stones *The Apprentice Stone - Bestows the Void Seed greater power. *The Atronach Stone - Bestows the Arcane Well greater power. *The Lady Stone - Bestows the Lady's Warding greater power. *The Lord Stone - Bestows the Ysmir's Scales greater power. *The Lover Stone - Bestows the Lover's Bower greater power. *The Mage Stone - Bestows the Magicka Manifold greater power. *The Ritual Stone - Bestows the Mara's Mercy and Mara's Milk greater power. *The Serpent Stone - Bestows the Cobra's Dance greater power. *The Shadow Stone - Bestows the Fingernail Moon greater power. *The Steed Stone - Bestows the Hellride greater power. *The Thief Stone - Bestows the Cheater's Nip greater power. *The Tower Stone - Bestows the Warden Key and The Master's Hand greater power. *The Warrior Stone - Bestows the War Cry greater power. Cult Stones *Aetherius Stone - Bestows the Gates of Aetherius greater power. *Dragon Stone - Bestows the Dragon Dream greater power. *Jode Stone - Bestows the Jode's Blood greater power. *Jone Stone - Bestows the Jone's Shadow greater power. *Magnus Stone - Bestows the Skein of Magnus greater power. *Nirn Stone - Does not exist within the game (it was removed), but its greater power Nirn's Breath does. Open the console and enter player.AddSpell 0006B6B1 to gain the power. *Shezarr Stone - Bestows the Shield of Shezarr greater power. *Sithian Stone - Bestows the Sithian Web greater power. Effects Table of effects for the Cult Stones. All effects last 120 secs on Self: Drevis Neloren's lecture Drevis Neloren, an Illusion professor at the College of Winterhold, once researched Doomstones and held a lecture for his students and other members of the College in the Hall of the Elements. The following is his full official lecture that he led: Appearances * * Sources *''New 'Doomstones' Series!'' *Drevis Neloren's lecture Category:Oblivion: Locations Category:Oblivion: Magic Category:Oblivion: Unmarked Locations